


Bleed Magic

by OwlyKitten



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breeding, Claiming Bites, F/M, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Staci is fucked up from the trials, Staci is semi-dom in this one, Threesome - F/M/M, kind of yandere, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlyKitten/pseuds/OwlyKitten
Summary: Instead of killing Jacob Seed, regrettably, the Deputy saves him. You make it to shelter as the bombs drop, in Jacob's bunker, with Staci too.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Reader, Staci Pratt/Jacob Seed/Reader, Staci Pratt/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	1. The Beginning of The End

**Author's Note:**

> (Jacob will get better as i write him more, this is my first story, don't judge. Smut will come later in the story)

Orange hues with red tints. The world is ending, and you are in a car, driving like a maniac. You loop around a sharp corner and come to a halt. Getting out of your car, you run to the bunker door. Tears are streaming down your face as you yell in agony,

"Please, Let me in! I don't want to die!" rips through your lungs. A guard opens the door as you collapse into the bunker. The guard quickly closes the hatch and grabs you by the hair, dragging you to an unknown place. 

You wake up, tied to a chair, you try to move but to no avail, you are stuck. "Well look what we have here. Are you done playing games yet, pup?" His voice comes from behind you, your eyes widen and fill with tears. 

"Jacob, please-" 

"Shh. The world as we know it is ending, and you, Peaches, Sheriff mustache, and the other one, are in my domain. There is nowhere to go and hide, pup." Jacob sneered, seemingly grinning at your pain. He places a giant hand on your shoulder, "Just be glad you didn't get John, you would have been tortured hours ago. Oh and just remember," He leans close to your ear, "You are mine." You shiver at the last comment, but Jacob is already out of the room. You pass out thirty minutes later.

Several hours pass, and you wake up in a bed this time, but not chained down. Confused, you stretch out your limbs and get out of the bed. The room Jacob gave you is small, but has furnishings. There is a sign on the door, 'This is not locked' the sign reads. You shrug it off and open the door, you find a living room type area. There are six other doors in the room, and an opening without a door, leading to what seems to be a kitchen. 

One of the doors open and out stumbles Deputy Pratt, covered in sweat and grime. He looks at you, eyes bugging out, you can see the hurt in his face, 

"I knew you were strong! Of course you were... Can you hear that? They were right all along!" He laughs hysterically, tears running down his face. 

"Staci, calm down buddy." You slowly approach him, hand out in front of you, unsure what he was going to do in this state. Pratt grabs your outstretched arm and pulls you close, nearly hugging the life out of you. He nuzzles his face into your hair, wetting it with his tears. 

"You have no idea how happy I am that you are here! I was almost doubting that you didn't make it..." Staci exclaims, wrapping his arms around your waist tighter. Another door opens and a confused sheriff walks out, 

"What the fuck just happened?" He blurts out, confused as ever. You look over to him and try to pull yourself from Pratt, but to no avail, Staci keeps you locked in his arms.

"Whitehorse! you're awake!" you exclaim, winded from the rough embrace. "Staci here is just, glad to see me... don't worry about him" 

"pull yourself together, boy! If we are going to survive this, you need to keep strong, even for her. She can take care of herself." The old Sheriff lectures. Staci lets go of you and wipes off the remaining tears. You suck in as much air as possible, making a light wheezing sound. 

"Sorry, sir." Pratt says, going back to somewhat normal. You can see that the mischievous spark in his eyes are gone, and that scares you. Staci was always flirting, teasing, and being a general nuisance, but now you can see the magnitude of the impact of the Seed's torture. 

Another door opens.


	2. Doors of Many Distresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE DOORS ARE A BIG NONO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter, but here's a new chapter!

A door opens. 

You see a ginger headed mountain man stalk out of the room. Everything goes quiet, but you can almost feel Staci's distress. 

"No greeting for me? Shame," Jacob speaks up, eyes glinting with amusement. He walks over to you and Staci, placing a hand on your shoulder. You move back, keeping his hand away from you. 

"Why did you do this to us? Why did you save us?" You blurt out, Jacob looks surprised for a moment, then laughs. 

"Is that all you have to say, Deputy? You wanna know why I saved you all? You'll see why I saved you later. As for the rest of you, we need more people to make a functioning society, so make yourselves useful." He smirks, and winks down at you, walking out of the room, and into what seems to be the rest of the bunker. 

The last door opens, and Hudson walks out, looking pretty pale. 

"What the hell was that?" She exclaims, eyes wide. 

"And what does he mean by 'make yourselves useful'?" Staci finally speaks up. 

"Do what he says and we'll make it out alive." Whitehorse states, putting his hand on Hudson's shoulder. 

You have an idea, going to the door he walked out of, you open it. A long hallway stretches out to each side of you. You shut the door, unsure of what to do. 

"it's a hallway. we should wait for him to come back." You sigh, sitting down on the couch next to Staci. Staci reaches his hand out and places it onto yours, as if that could calm your nerves.

A few hours later, the door opens again and Jacob walks back in, drenched in sweat. He grunts, seeing Staci and you talking on the couch. You look up, Seeing him staring at you, he smirks and walks into what seems to be his bedroom, you can hear water running a moment later. You go back to talking to Pratt, looking worried. 

"I still don't understand why he's saved me, Stace. Like I killed his little brother, I'm pretty sure he saved me so he can torture me." You explain, leaning up against his shoulder.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Jacob walks out in a bathrobe. He sees you leaning on Peaches, and smirks. He pushes Staci to the side and sits between you two, putting his arms around both of you. 

"How are you two lovebirds settling in?" He pulls you closer, pressing your side to his damp chest. He smells pretty nice, you have to admit, you can smell 'Irish Spring' on him. You've used it a while ago, it's pretty useful to mask your scent. luckily, its only you and Pratt out there, everyone else went to sleep. You look up at Jacob, Blush smearing all over your cheeks. Jacob chuckles and gets up, walking to his room.

"Oh, and Dep? Come to my room when I call you, we need to talk." He saunters back into his room to get dressed, hopefully he gets dressed, you mean.


	3. Jacob's Ladder (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakey Bakey gets a little handsy, and shows emotions for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% do not regret that cliffhanger in our last chapter.

You gulped, worried about your fate. What did he want? 

Staci could see your distress, and put his arm around you.

"Everything is going to be okay, just do what he says. I'll wait for you out here." Staci comforted you, but under no circumstances was that helpful. After a few minutes of waiting, you hear a shift in Jacob's room.

"Dep, get in here!" You hear a muffled cry. You get up off the couch, and slowly walk over to his door. You look over your shoulder at Pratt, who gives you a thumbs up. You open the door and close it behind you, walking into the lair of the beast. You nervously look around and see Jacob with his back turned to you, his bare back. He's hunched over a desk, reading some sort of document. 

"You needed me, sir?" you ask, he turns to look at you, and motions to the seat next to him, which he pulls out from under the desk. you walk over to the chair cautiously and sit down next to him. 

"You want to know why I saved you, right?" You nod, and he smirks. "The reason you are alive right now, is because I need you to do something for the good of our civilization." He explains, placing his hand on your thigh. 

"And that would be?" You ask, trying to move your leg, but his grip is too strong. 

"I want you to be my wife. Ever since you spared me, I've been having these feelings for you. I'm not very good with emotions, but I know what these ones are. For the good of Eden's Gate, I want you to bear my children, we need future leaders if we are going to survive this." He explains, and you're speechless. He pulls you closer and stands up, grabbing your hand, forcing you to stand up too. "Look, I know it's all coming so fast, but Joseph heard The Voice, we are made for each other." He claims, pulling your hand closer, and putting it to his chest. Then he places his hand under your chin, leaning down, then pressing his lips to yours. After a few seconds you break the kiss, gasping for air.

"Jacob, I killed your brother, John. Why would you forgive me for this? I'm a monster!" You exclaim, eyes filling up with tears.

"If i hear you say that ever again, I'll show you how I feel about you again and again." He growls possessively, wrapping one hand around your waist, the other around your neck, lightly squeezing. You whimper, blush spreading across your face. "John isn't dead. he survived that little attack of yours. I was disappointed that you hated my family to an extent that you would murder us - or attempt to, at least. But then you spared me, and all of my doubts were erased, you were made for me." Jacob explains, a sly grin cracking on his scarred lips. He places his hand on your hip and pushes you up against the wall, kissing your neck, which kind of tickles. He grabs your wrists and pushes them above you, against the wall. You are trapped with the ginger beast towering above you. 

He places his knee between your thighs, and you grind into it on instinct, moaning as you do. He smirks, looking down at you in lust, he takes his hand off your wrists, and takes off your shirt, then unlocks your bra with the one around your back. He slowly takes off the boxers he was wearing, and your pants and panties. 

Then he picks you up, placing you on the cot, and hovering above you, you can feel his hot breath on your neck. He places his left hand on your clit, rubbing it and listening to your cries of desperation.

"Now don't you just sound so pretty, pup. I could hear this all day and not get tired of it." He chuckles, pushing his finger into your hole. "Aww, aren't you just so wet for me pup? What, you want me to breed you like the bitch you are?" You could only nod, as your words fail you again, and you wrap your legs around his waist. "Good girl," he growls into your ear, and pushes his hard member into you. you squeal and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer with your hand on the back of his neck. He makes a guttural sound, biting into your neck, hard. 

"Ah-Oh my god! Jacob!" you wail, the coil in the pit of your stomach coming undone, and you cum around his member. Jacob loses his rhythm, sloppily moving in and out. He finally shoves himself inside you as deep as he can go, cumming inside your womb.

"You better carry my children, or I will fuck you like this every night until you show. everyone needs to know that you belong to me." He growls possessively, falling beside you and wrapping his arm around you, pulling you into his chest. 

You fall into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
